Pena
by Ana Julia Almeida
Summary: Após a morte de Jonnathan Kent, muitos vão ter que parar e pensar no que acontecerá para frente. Tem que se reerguer, criar coragem para seguir o caminho. Assim será com Lois Lane.
1. Capitulo 1

Autora: Lois Lane Resumo: Após a morte de Jonnathan Kent, muitos vão ter que parar e pensar no que acontecerá para frente. Tem que se reerguer, criar coragem para seguir o caminho. Assim será com Lois Lane. Classificação: Livre, Clois, Drama, Pós-Reckoning.

------------------------

Lois chegou do velório diante do Talon, a sua prima Chloe lamenta Ter que voltar para Metropolis, pois o Planeta Diário não tinha dado uma para ela. Preocupada, Chloe perguntou se a prima ficando só estaria bem, ela sabia que Lois estava muito apegada a Jonnathan Kent por ter morado muito tempo na casa dele e por causa da corrida eleitoral, cuja a ajuda de Lois era recebida de bom grado, mas essa nunca admitiria isso e muito menos ainda que estava mal, ela sempre bancava a forte e resistente a tudo. Lois disse, como esperado, que estava bem e sobreviveria a tudo, mas Chloe ainda estava preocupada, sugeriu que a prima fosse para a fazenda dos Kent, lá ela não ficaria tão solitária e prestaria solidariedade a família que acabara de perder seu patriarca, mas Lois negou mais uma vez dizendo que esse era um momento deles e que seria choque demais para o Clark atura-la depois de perder o pai. Então Chloe suspirou e se deu por vencida, indo embora e deixando a prima em pé diante do Talon, a única cafeteria da cidade, na qual ficava seu apartamento no pavimento superior. Lois fitou a porta do estabelecimento que ainda carregava a placa com os dizeres: "Hoje não funcionaremos por motivo de força maior". Ela enfiou a chave na fechadura, depois de ouvir um estalo, ela abre a porta entrando no grande salão, a mola da porta fez ela fechar-se automaticamente, fazendo os sinos presos a mesma emitir um doce som. Ao acender a luz, pode ver os cartazes por vários lugares, trazendo um Sr. Kent muito sorridente e frases como "Vote em Kent!". Ela se sentou em uma das cadeiras e observou o lugar vazio, os cartazes lembravam que aquele homem não voltaria mais, começou a sentir uma grande tristeza, lágrimas desceram pelo seu rosto, lembrava-se de como se sentia acolhida por aquele homem que depositou uma confiança que nem o próprio pai de Lois teria coragem. Este foi como um pai, dando carinho, aconselhando, repreendendo, agradecendo, protegendo, confiando e principalmente demonstrando todo o orgulho que tinha. Ela se sentia naquele momento triste e só. Levantou-se e começou seu trabalho de retirar os cartazes, toda aquela parafernalia, pois não tinha mais candidato, não tinha mais eleição, o único homem honesto que poderia Ter a confiança dela para se tornar senador, foi sepultado naquele dia frio e branco de inverno. Precisava limpar aquele lugar todo, retirar as lembranças que poderiam entristecer a gerente e esposa de Jonnathan, pois não seria bom para Martha Kent ver todo aquele lugar com fotos de um marido sorridente, ver um sorriso que não podia mais ter. E assim lentamente foi desmontando tudo, guardando nas caixas a memória daqueles dias onde ficaram mais próximos. A noite chegou de forma tão lenta que ela nem notou, só percebeu depois de terminar o serviço. Cansada, subiu as escadas até o apartamento, que possuía uma lareira que logo foi acesa para espantar a escuridão e o frio, depois do apartamento estar imerso no brilho acolhedor do fogo, ela caminhou até o banheiro para tomar um banho. 


	2. Capitulo 2

Depois do banho, Lois estava sentada na sala, as pernas cruzadas no sofá, a antiga manta vermelha em volta do corpo, bebendo uma xícara de chocolate quente, não queria beber café, sabia que ajudaria o sono ir mais facilmente, mesmo sendo uma garota que dormia muito e de sono pesado, sabia que hoje seu sono faltaria e seria leve, muito leve o seus sono, sujeito a pesadelos e pancadas no travesseiro no final do período. Ela estava ali, perdida em pensamentos, observava o fogo, sentindo todo o frio daquela noite lutar contra as ondas de calor. O silêncio inundava o ambiente, por mais que ela odiasse o silêncio, naquela noite ele era aceitável, até bem vindo. Mas batidas na porta quebraram o silêncio, chegando a assusta-la, pois não esperava ninguém a aquela hora da noite. Levantou-se lentamente, caminhou até a porta avisando que já ia, apenas uma vez, pois parecia que qualquer barulho era alto demais para seus ouvidos. Ao abrir a porta, deparou-se com Clark Kent, com um olhar sombrio, distante, perdido e frio. Sendo que aquela seria a ultima visita que ela esperava para aquela noite. Ele que a achava tão irritante não gostaria de encontra-la justamente hoje, o que prova o quanto ele estava sentindo-se mal. - Como chegou até aqui? – Perguntou Lois confusa, percebendo depois a quantidade de sentidos que aquela simples frase poderia ter. - Você esqueceu de passar a chave na porta lá de baixo, mas não se preocupe, eu fechei. – Clark tinha a voz fria e distante, parecia estar no piloto automático. O que era um péssimo sinal. Lois olhou para ele, analisando-o, impressionada ainda dele ter adivinhado em que sentido ela se reveria, pois as vezes ainda se impressionava com a forma como se entendiam, mesmo brigando muito, eles se entendiam as vezes sem palavras. Até que se toca que ainda estavam na porta. - Entra...Quer uma xícara de chocolate? – Pergunta enquanto dava passagem para ele. - Não. Obrigada. – Assim que entra ele fica parado em meio ao apartamento olhando em volta. Lois estava, por incrível que pareça, meio sem graça, sem saber o que fazer. Mas tinha que perguntar algo que a preocupava naquele momento. - A Sra, Kent ficou só em casa? - Não. Ela ficou com a Lana...Eu...Eu precisava sair um pouco, caminhar, o ar de casa estava pesado e carregado. – Ele caminha até o sofá, senta-se e começa a fitar o fogo. - Bem, acho que não foi muito inteligente vir aqui, já que sempre o ar entre nós dois está carregado. – Fala Lois com uma tentativa de humor. - Bem, achei que aqui teria alguém que me compreenderia. – Ele olha para ela com um sorriso meio de lado. - Vamos lá. Sou toda ouvidos. – Lois senta no sofá ao lado dele. 


	3. Capitulo 3

Depois de um tempo de silêncio, Clark ainda continuava a observar o fogo, assim como Lois, viu que aquele era o único lugar em que coincidentemente os dois buscavam forças. Até que ela não agüentou e perguntou: - Por que você acha que eu sou a única pessoa que o compreenderia? - Porque você já perdeu alguém muito importante para você. Sabe como se sente em um momento como esse. – Fala Clark calmamente. - Mas Lana deve ter uma experiência maior do que eu, ela perdeu o pai e a mãe, se sentiu só. Isso deve ser pior ainda do que passei e do que você está passando. – Fala Lois de forma conclusiva. - Só que você tinha duas pessoas para olhar para o lado, duas pessoas que compartilhavam a sua dor, uma delas tinha amado muito aquela que se foi, tinha se acostumado com ela ali ao lado. Ela perdeu os pais, mas você perdeu a sua mãe e teve que saber como agir com o seu pai que ficou, e ainda teve que saber o que dizer e fazer com uma irmã mais nova. – Ele falava distante, pois temia que a proximidade o levasse as lagrimas. - É...Tem tudo isso...É meio difícil no inicio, não tem formula certa. Só sei que aquele buraco sempre vai existir, sempre vai estar lá, sempre vai ter aquela pessoa faltando. Mas com o tempo, aquele buraco vai diminuindo, e deixa de ser um canyon para se tornar um furo de agulha, aquele furo que você só vai ver quando estiver pensando muito. Falo por experiência própria. – Dava para ver através de Lois que aquele assunto não afetava mais, não tanto como afetaria a anos atrás. - O que faço com minha mãe? – Ele olha para ela questionador, o rosto imerso nas sombras da lareira. - Só cuide dela como um bom guarda-costas, dê o carinho de sempre, não precisa aumentar, trate como sempre a tratou, só que você tem que estar pronto para abraçar e confortar quando ela pedir ou quando ver que é necessário. O resto, ela mesmo vai se curar só e aos poucos. – Lois dá um pequeno sorriso compreensivo. - Eu não agüento o olhar de pena das pessoas. – Fala em meio a um grande suspiro que misturava tristeza e raiva. - Normal. No inicio você se sente mal, ai começa a odiar até que com o tempo começa a ignorar, mas as vezes sente raiva, só as vezes. – Ela fala calmamente. - Por isso que também vim aqui, você não me olha com pena. – Ele olha para ela calmamente e depois baixa o rosto, deixando vir as lágrimas sem que ela veja – Sinto que me olha como sem me entendesse, como soubesse o vazio que se sente. - Eu gostava do seu pai, muito mesmo. Sinto o mesmo que você, não no mesmo nível, é claro. Mas sinto como se perdesse um pai. – Ela estende o braço e acaricia a costa dele, acalmando-o e mostrando que ele não estava só, deixando ele se entregar as lágrimas, pois desconfiava que Clark ainda não tinha feito isso. 


	4. Capitulo 4

Clark tinha deixado vir as lágrimas que a muito tinha prendido, estava mais calmo, deitado no sofá por recomendação de Lois, enquanto ela estava sentada no chão com a costa contra o sofá. Ele estava silencioso, até que ela quebra o silêncio falando. - No inicio você fica meio perdido, sem saber o que fazer, sem saber como seguir; então fica revoltado, achando que aquilo não foi honesto, que não merecia, que o castigo era alto demais; até que um dia acorda, vê que nem estar perdido e muito menos revoltado vai mudar e ajudar em algo, que a única resposta e solução é seguir em frente, ir a diante. Mas sabendo que nunca mais será o mesmo. - Eu estava perdido, andando por ai, até que vim parar aqui. Acho que fiz bem. Obrigada. – Ele fala agradecido, com a voz fraca e baixa. - De nada, Smallville. – Ela dá um pequeno sorriso de lado. – Eu sei o quanto faz falta alguém ao seu lado. - Sin... – Ele ia falando aquela frase automática, até que se toca do seu erro e se cala. - Pelo menos aprendeu rápido a lição. – Ela lança outra tentativa de humor. - Posso pedir algo? – Ele fala sem graça. - Depende, você pede e eu digo se posso conceder o desejo. – Lois fala com um sorriso travesso, dando uma de gênio. - Posso dormir no seu sofá?...Sabe como... – Clark ia terminando a frase. - Sei como é...Tem horas que queremos férias de todo mundo. – Lois termina o pensamento dele como de costume. – Tudo bem, Smallville...Mas não se acostume mal. Não quero ter que acordar e encontrar essa sua cara de contrariado todo dia, por isso me mudei da fazenda. Clark dá um pequeno sorriso, e ela sorri satisfeita vendo que tinha uma pequena vitória. - Bem, pode dormir. Eu estarei bem ali na cama, qualquer coisa grita. Eu venho te salvar. O resto você já conhece muito bem. Sabe muito bem onde fica cada coisa desse apartamento, nem sei por que fico perdendo meu tempo. 


	5. Capitulo 5

Lois se sentou em uma poltrona, esperando Clark dormiu. Depois que se certificou que ele pegou no sono, ela pegou o cobertor vermelho e o cobriu, retirou o tênis. Depois de observar um pouco e ter certeza que ele dormiu, ela pegou o seu celular para fazer uma pequena ligação. - Chloe – A prima de Lois atende o celular. - Chlo, preciso que me ajude em algo. – Lois fala sussurrando para não acordar Clark. - Aconteceu alguma coisa? Por que está falando baixo? – Chloe pergunta preocupada. - Não aconteceu nada, na verdade aconteceu, mas não é nada grave. – Lois deu uma pausa pensando em como falaria aquilo para a prima. – Bem, o Clark apareceu aqui em casa meio...bem...você sabe como é, dizer que ele está mal é até elogio. A Sra. Kent está com a Lana, mas ele não quis voltar para casa, então pegou no sono e está dormindo no meu sofá, não sei se a Lana ficaria muito alegre em saber disso, então é ai que você entra. - Eu estou tentando acreditar no que eu ouvi, mas se eu ouvi está certo o Clark está realmente mal e a Lana não vai ficar feliz em saber que ele dormiu ai...Por mais que ela não admita, ela não ficará feliz. – Fala Chloe visivelmente chocada e um pouco perdida. - Então, você entra nessa parte. Porque você vai ligar para a Lana, dizer que o Clark foi até Metropolis encontra-la, procurando conselhos e um ombro amigo, mas como ele estava muito abalado você não achou seguro ele pegar estrada a noite, então pegou a chave do meu apartamento que está na sua mão e cedeu para que ele dormisse lá, já que não seria permitido no dormitório da faculdade. – Explica Lois calmamente. – Entendeu? - É...Isso é bem mais aceitável do que dizer que o namorado dela foi se consolar com a garota que ele mais odeia e dormiu no sofá dela. – Brinca Chloe. - Eu sei que ela nunca acreditaria num absurdo desses, e como eu sei que ela desconfia que eu e o Clark temos um passado, coisa que nem um escritor de ficção cientifica imaginaria, é melhor conta essa história boa. – Lois fala cheia de ironias. - Tudo bem, eu entendo...Farei isso. Agora tenho que desligar, já que estou cheia de serviço aqui. – Fala Chloe apressando. - Obrigada Chlo. Bjs! – Lois fala rapidamente e desliga o celular. Lois deixou o celular na mesinha de cabeceira, depois caminhou até o sofá para conferir se Clark estava dormindo, depois de observa-lo por um tempo, caminha até a cama e deita-se, da cama podia observar o sofá, então ficou ali, apenas olhando e pensando em Clark, na forma como ele se sentia, até que dormiu. 


	6. Capitulo 6

O sol da manhã começava a iluminar o apartamento, o sol fraco devido ao inverno não conseguia esquentar o ambiente que já estava frio devido ao fogo da lareira apagara durante a noite. Clark acordou ainda perdido, olhando em volta, aos poucos, as lembranças do dia anterior voltavam a sua mente, sabendo que sua mãe e Lana poderiam estar preocupadas, sentou-se rapidamente no sofá, calçou o par de tênis, levantou-se e caminhou até a porta apressado, mas quando ia saindo, lembrou-se de Lois. Procurou por um bloco de papel, assim que encontrou escreveu um recado, caminhou até a mesinha de cabeceira, e o deixou sob o celular. Ficou observando ela dormir um pouco, sentiu-se agradecido e algo estranho que não sabia o que era, talvez fosse a dor da perda, ou algo do tipo, quando Lois se virou na cama, ele despertou dos pensamentos e saiu do apartamento sem fazer barulho.

Já era tarde, mas como o Talon não abriria naquele dia, Lois resolveu dormir como a muito não dormia desde que começou a trabalhar. Era difícil acordar naquele friozinho, estava tão gostoso, as cobertas, tudo tão preguiçoso, então ela rolou na cama e quando foi pegar o celular para ver as horas, viu um pedaço de papel, o puxou e leu: "Lois, Obrigada por tudo. Clark." Ela deu um pequeno sorriso. Breve e simples, como ele era sempre. Sentiu algo estranho, mas talvez fosse afinidade pelo momento que ele passava. Deu de ombros e abraçou o travesseiro feliz, caindo no sono de novo.

FIM 


End file.
